memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Upcoming productions
__NOEDITSECTION__ 2017 September * 27 September - "Star Trek: The Next Generation - Mirror Broken, Issue 4" from IDW Publishing. October * 1 October - the third episode of Star Trek: Discovery, , premieres on CBS All Access. * 2 October - released internationally (except USA, Canada) on Netflix. * 3 October - Star Trek Beyond - The Makeup Artistry of Joel Harlow, by Joe Nazzaro. * 8 October - the fourth episode of Star Trek: Discovery, , premieres on CBS All Access. * 9 October - "The Butcher's Knife Cares Not for the Lamb's Cry" released internationally (except USA, Canada) on Netflix. * 11 October - ** "What Pain It Is to Drown", Star Trek: New Visions #18, from IDW Publishing. ** "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 12", from IDW Publishing. * 15 October - ** the fifth episode of Star Trek: Discovery, , premieres on CBS All Access. ** Treknology: The Science of Star Trek from Tricorders to Warp Drive, by Ethan Siegel. * 16 October - "Choose Your Pain" released internationally (except USA, Canada) on Netflix. * 17 October - ** Deviations: Beta from IDW Publishing. ** Star Trek: The Next Generation Adult Coloring Book - Continuing Missions, from Dark Horse Books. ** The Autobiography of Jean-Luc Picard by David A. Goodman. * 22 October - the sixth episode of Star Trek: Discovery, , premieres on CBS All Access. * 23 October - "Lethe" released internationally (except USA, Canada) on Netflix. * 24 October - Search for Spock: A Star Trek Book of Exploration: A Highly Illogical Parody, by Robb Pearlman, from Cider Mill Press. * 25 October - ** The first issue of IDW Publishing's comic series. ** "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 13", from IDW Publishing. ** "Star Trek: The Next Generation - Mirror Broken, Issue 5", from IDW Publishing. * 29 October - the seventh episode of Star Trek: Discovery premieres on CBS All Access. * 30 October - the seventh episode of Star Trek: Discovery released internationally (except USA, Canada) on Netflix. * 31 October - The of the Star Trek: Discovery calendars from Universe Publishing. * October - ** ''These Are the Voyages, Volume 1'' mission book for the role-playing game , from Modiphius Entertainment. November * 5 November - the eighth episode of Star Trek: Discovery premieres on CBS All Access. * 6 November - the eighth episode of Star Trek: Discovery released internationally (except USA, Canada) on Netflix. * 7 November - Star Trek: The Book of Lists, by Chip Carter. * 13 November - Pocket DS9 eBook, I, The Constable by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann. * 14 November - Star Trek Discovery: Official Collector's Edition from Titan Comics. * 21 November - Star Trek Hardcover Ruled Journal (Enterprise), from Insight Editions. * 28 November - ** Star Trek: Titan novel, Fortune of War, by David Mack. ** Omnibus edition of Star Trek: Waypoint from IDW Publishing. ** Titan Books' English translation of Star Trek: Prometheus #1, Fire with Fire, by Christian Humberg and Bernd Perplies. * 29 November - ** "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 14", from IDW Publishing. ** Issue 2 of the Star Trek: Discovery comic series from IDW Publishing. December * 5 December - The Art of Star Trek: The Kelvin Timeline by Jeff Bond. * 19 December - Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 4 from IDW Publishing. * 22 December - Exploring Picard's Galaxy: Essays on Star Trek: The Next Generation, by Peter W. Lee. * 27 December - Issue 3 of the Star Trek: Discovery comic series from IDW Publishing. ;To be announced *''What We Left Behind, Ira Steven Behr's documentary about ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * Excelsior: The Many Worlds of George Takei, graphic novel coinciding with an exhibition at the Japanese-American National Museum. * Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 6, from IDW Publishing. ;Unknown * Star Trek: The Lost Photographs: Never Before Seen Shots from the Legendary Series from CBS Watch. 2018 January * - 1 January - Episodes nine through fifteen of Star Trek: Discovery are set to resume premiering on CBS All Access, with international release (except USA, Canada) on Netflix. * 9 January - Star Trek: Boldly Go, Volume 2, from IDW Publishing. February * 13 February - Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 6, by John Byrne. * 27 February - Pocket VOY novel, Architects of Infinity, by Kirsten Beyer. March * 20 March - Omnibus edition of Star Trek: The Next Generation - Mirror Broken. * 28 March - Star Trek Cats: The Next Generation, by Jenny Parks. * 30 March - To Boldly Go: Marketing the Myth of Star Trek by Djoymi Baker, from I.B. Tauris. April * 3 April - ** Star Trek: Light-and-Sound Borg Cube (Miniature Editions). ** Star Trek: Light-and-Sound Tricorder (Miniature Editions). * 17 April - Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 5 from IDW Publishing. May * 8 May - Omnibus edition of , from IDW Publishing. * 29 May - Titan Books' English translation of Star Trek: Prometheus #2, The Root of All Rage, by Christian Humberg and Bernd Perplies. June * 5 June - Star Trek: Boldly Go, Volume 3, from IDW Publishing. ;To be announced * Pocket DIS novel, as-yet untitled, by Dayton Ward. * Pocket VOY novel, To Lose the Earth, by Kirsten Beyer. 2019 ;To be announced * - , a fourth film set in the alternate reality. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/star-trek-tv-series-works-828638 +1}}}} pt:Produções futuras 2999